


One Last Wish

by JoiningJoice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin POV, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Chapter 50, Serious Injuries
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lui era arrivato al suo capezzale una sera, senza essere annunciato e senza che i dottori potessero fermarlo. Era sembrato un faro di stabilità nel tornado incomprensibile che era il suo mondo al momento, una roccia solida con cui ripararsi dal vento del dolore.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>- Sei conciato da far schifo. -</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Erwin si era reso conto di volerlo baciare.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Wish

 

 

La verità è un castello di carta capace di crollare al primo soffio.

Per Erwin quella era sempre stata più di una semplice allegoria. La verità gli era costata suo padre, una stabilità familiare solo apparente, un considerevole numero di amicizie e persino la possibilità di una vita normale. Ma era per la verità che aveva deciso di combattere – per quel momento in cui la verità smetteva di essere dolore e sacrificio e mutava in libertà.

Aveva combattuto per i pochi istanti della propria esistenza in cui era stato in grado di ammirarla, finchè non era arrivato Levi.

Levi incarnava quel suo desiderio in maniera quasi terrificante. Come la verità, era sfuggevole; come la libertà, si celava dietro a un muro attraverso cui guardare era difficile, fermarsi ad ammirare il paesaggio pericoloso.

Erwin era grato Levi gli avesse donato tutto. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso – non per egoismo, ma per non far gravare quell'ulteriore peso sulle sue spalle – ma senza di lui si sarebbe sentito perso. Avrebbe trovato un modo per ottenere la libertà, ma ci sarebbero voluti anni e anni di sacrifici e morti inutili che Levi aveva risparmiato.

Era grato lui esistesse, ed era grato del suo sguardo duro.

E si sentiva terribilmente in colpa.

Il dolore era accecante, imprigionava i suoi sensi e la sua ragione. Non avrebbe mai voluto lo vedessero in quel modo – non avrebbe mai voluto la pietà e la preoccupazione negli occhi di Hanji, nei compagni di una vita. Era già abbastanza che lo aiutassero a spartire il peso delle sue decisioni. Ma non c'era stato il tempo di declinare gli aiuti, non con il dolore sempre più forte, sempre più intero. Era crollato a terra debole ed impotente e terribilmente piccolo di fronte a quella ferita, lasciando fare ai medici il loro lavoro.

Lo avevano assicurato che avrebbero fatto il possibile per tenerlo in vita. Lo avevano trasportato, fasciato, coperto, avevano armeggiato con la sua nuova vergogna, il moncherino che sostituiva il suo braccio destro.

“Sei stato molto coraggioso”, aveva detto uno di loro, una donna.

Erwin aveva desiderato la forza necessaria a dirle che non c'era coraggio nella sconfitta, solo dolore e perdita. C'erano stati momenti in cui persino a lui quella missione non era sembrata un totale disastro – avevano salvato Eren, avevano salvato la regina legittima. Ma erano radi momenti di lucidità frammentati da lunghe ore di tormento dettato dalla febbre, dai medicinali e dal senso di colpa con cui aveva convissuto per quindici anni. Erano morte troppe persone a causa della sua ricerca della verità; troppe persone e troppe famiglie disastrate per quel malcelato egoismo, quella necessità inumana.

Lui era arrivato al suo capezzale una sera, senza essere annunciato e senza che i dottori potessero fermarlo. Era sembrato un faro di stabilità nel tornado incomprensibile che era il suo mondo al momento, una roccia solida con cui ripararsi dal vento del dolore.

\- Sei conciato da far schifo. -

Erwin si era reso conto di volerlo baciare. Lo aveva già fatto – molte volte, in quello che era sembrato un turbinio di emozioni così atipiche di entrambi, così...umane. Nessuno dei due poteva permettersi di fregiarsi di quel titolo spesso, ma in privato era diverso. Nell'intimo, una volta chiuso il sipario sullo spettacolo della strage che andava causando, una volta pianti i morti, una volta abbandonata la maschera di Comandante e rivelato il volto del mostro – in quell'intimo, Levi era l'unica cosa che lo facesse sentire umano.

Non era riuscito a rispondergli. Dentro di sé teneva discorsi deliranti e serbava grandi parole pregne di significato, ma tutto ciò che era sfuggito alle labbra deboli era un verso dolorante e pietoso. Levi lo aveva fissato vagamente perplesso e poco colpito.

Era seduto su una sedia in vimini, le braccia avvolte attorno al petto in un gesto familiare. Insicurezza: era qualcosa che Levi celava emotivamente, ma non fisicamente. Quel gesto era sinonimo di necessità di protezione, ma era l'unico segnale di debolezza che Levi cedesse al mondo. Il resto spettava ad Erwin, che aveva potuto contemplarlo in ogni modo – allo stremo delle forze, pieno d'energie, pronto a morire, determinato a vivere.

Levi si era sciolto e aveva atteso sotto lo sguardo greve di Erwin, per poi allungare una mano verso il moncherino. Erwin aveva trattenuto il fiato, ma le dita erano passate oltre, posandosi sul petto coperto solo da una sottile maglia di lino bianco.

\- Alcuni di loro dicono che l'infezione è troppo grande e non arriverai a settimana prossima. -

Erwin lo sapeva. I dottori gli avevano dimostrato la sensibilità che si riserva ai malati terminali, a coloro prossimi a morire; ma lo avevano fatto con sussurri e mormorii che era stato suo compito captare ed interpretare. E poi c'era Levi – sempre la più grande e dolorosa delle sorprese, sempre la _verità_ – che glielo diceva apertamente e senza mostrare il minimo dolore o spavento nella voce, e la sua mano che si posava attorno al collo di Erwin, troppo piccola per circondarlo appieno ma troppo forte perchè l'uomo non avvertisse le sue intenzioni.

\- Preferirei soffocarti qui ed ora che vederti agonizzare. -

Erwin avrebbe voluto la forza necessaria a dirgli che lo preferiva anche lui.

Levi aveva abbandonato i suoi intenti omicidi per rilassarsi di nuovo sulla sedia e fissarlo senza parlare. Lo sguardo di Erwin non vacillò un momento – quasi si scoprì ad odiare il semplice gesto di battere le ciglia, che lo allontanava per brevi istanti dalla vista sicura di Levi, e quando il sonno prese possesso dei suoi sensi cercò in ogni modo di resistergli.

\- La morte non ti si addice, Erwin. - Udì prima di addormentarsi.

“Neanche a te” sussurrò, incapace di dirlo ad alta voce. _Neanche a te._

 

 

Deliri e febbre non erano diminuiti e la situazione non era migliorata.

Ormai non controllava più nulla di ciò che accadeva, e la situazione stava sfuggendogli tra le dita come la sua stessa vita. Ogni notte era un inferno, ogni giorno un turbinio di avvenimenti a cui non avrebbe saputo dare un senso logico. Volti più o meno familiari si susseguivano – quelli dei dottori, più spesso il volto di Levi. Ogni volta che gli pareva di vederlo Erwin sperava di raggiungerlo e per una volta soltanto lasciar crollare il proprio peso addosso a lui, poter godere di quella sensazione di un totale rilascio di se stesso, potersi sentire leggero. Ma era un desiderio egoista che bruciava e scompariva non appena richiudeva gli occhi.

Odiava che Levi si sedesse sempre dalla parte del moncherino. Gli impediva di toccarlo come avrebbe voluto.

L'inevitabile condanna fu pronunciata in uno dei pochi giorni assolati che la stagione avesse concesso loro. Era una tale contraddizione, sentire che sarebbe morto mentre il sole dipingeva ombre giocose sulle lenzuola – mentre quelle stesse ombre danzavano sul profilo di Levi, addormentatosi sulla solita sedia in vimini. Ma d'altronde che bisogno aveva di sentirselo dire? Rifiutò con ferma gentilezza l'aiuto dell'infermiera e cercò di bere da solo per ingoiare uno dei tanti medicinali con cui cercavano di diminuire gli effetti della febbre. Il bicchiere tremò tra le sue dita e gocce d'acqua inzupparono la sua maglia e la barba. Lasciò cadere il bicchiere sul letto non appena ebbe finito di bere e si risistemò contro il cuscino, gli occhi rivolti alla finestra e il respiro pesante.

Se Levi avesse aperto gli occhi e l'avesse visto in quelle condizioni, probabilmente avrebbe riso di lui. Quante volte l'aveva sentito ammettere di averlo sempre seguito in battaglia per merito della fiducia che era in grado di riporre in lui? L'uomo sdraiato in quel letto – con un braccio infetto, il respiro affannoso, giorni di barba a coprirgli le guance e incapace di rimanere sveglio per più di un'ora – non appariva degno di nulla che non fosse una gran pietà. Mentalmente lo supplicò di andarsene, ma per quella volta soltanto Levi non ascoltò il suo ordine.

Rimase a fissarlo incantato dalla vita che entrava e usciva da lui con ogni respiro, incantato da quel miracolo mai pazientemente ammirato. Sapeva così poco di lui, aveva avuto così poco tempo per domandare – così tanta paura di scoprire chi fosse Levi, da dove venisse. In lui era nata l'egoistica certezza che fosse lì per lui, e con essa il senso di colpa per aver pensato una cosa del genere. Levi non era di nessuno, se non di se stesso. Levi non doveva vivere per nessuno se non per  _se stesso_ .

Ed ecco perchè non avrebbe parlato. Non era una decisione nuova – tante volte prima d'allora s'era fermato a guardarlo mentre l'alba rischiarava i suoi lineamenti e il suo corpo piccolo ma forte, coperto solo in parte delle lenzuola del letto di Erwin. Tante volte aveva considerato di svegliarlo con un bacio e sussurrargli quell'unica verità troppo difficile per entrambi, quella che li avrebbe ancorati uno all'altro. Non poteva permettersi di dirgli che lo amava e che se n'era innamorato lentamente nonostante tutti i momenti che passavano assieme fossero frenetici e non calcolati; non poteva, perchè ogni volta le parole venivano soppresse da una paura più forte della verità.

Se fosse morto, come avrebbe Levi potuto vivere la sua vita con un peso simile sulle spalle?

Lo guardò mugugnare nel sonno e aprire lentamente gli occhi, trovare i suoi. Si rese conto solo allora che lo sguardo stava annebbiandosi, e lo scostò piano da quello di Levi, vedendolo alzarsi e sporgersi verso di lui solo di sbieco. L'attimo dopo un panno freddo si poggiò sulla sua fronte ed Erwin riaprì gli occhi sollevato. Aprì la bocca per mormorare un ringraziamento a Levi, ma non gli riuscì di produrre alcun suono; o forse non udì quel che stava dicendo, troppo impegnato ad ascoltare il reflusso del suo stesso sangue che pompava come impazzito nelle sue vene. Una mano fredda scivolò dietro il suo collo ed Erwin si sentì sollevare; la pezza scivolò dalla sua fronte e gli cadde in grembo, mentre Levi lo portava verso sé come fosse una debole bambola di pezza.

Levi profumava di pulito, ma a differenza di quel che si sarebbe potuto pensare non era un odore chimico; era una pulizia diversa, qualcosa che veniva dalla sua anima. L'odore della rugiada sui campi freschi al mattino e del sole che timidamente fa capolino dall'orizzonte, illuminandola. Erwin lasciò che quell'odore lo inondasse e non si lamentò del modo in cui il suo volto premeva contro il petto di Levi. Era quello che aveva voluto fin da quando lo avevano accompagnato in quella maledetta stanza.

Di nuovo aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, e di nuovo non sentì cos'avesse detto nel delirio, ma Levi continuò a stringerlo. La sua voce, a differenza della propria, gli arrivò chiara e forte, tagliente. - Tu non morirai. - Mormorò, una volta soltanto. Una volta soltanto era abbastanza.

\- Vietami di morire e obbedirò. - Rise Erwin, anche se non riuscì a pronunciare quelle parole ad alta voce. Un sorriso debole gli illuminò il volto e rimase a sfogare la febbre contro Levi fino a scivolare di nuovo nel sonno – e nel sonno lo sentì poggiarlo cautamente contro i cuscini, sistemarlo e coprirlo e curarsi di lui con una devozione mai vecchia, mai nuova. Lo ringraziò dieci, cento, mille volte; e dieci, cento, mille volte gli rivelò che l'amava. E dieci, cento, mille volte Levi gli rispose.

Nel sonno gli sembrò che un paio di labbra si fossero chinate a baciarlo – ma doveva esser colpa della febbre.

 

 

Levi abbandonò quella stanza con un ultimo sguardo grave all'uomo dormiente nel suo letto, e in cuore la consapevolezza che sarebbe sopravvissuto, sarebbe migliorato. Conosceva Erwin; anche con la febbre in corpo, non avrebbe mai potuto sussurrargli che lo amava più di una volta e poi scomparire lasciandolo solo.

La morte non gli si addiceva neanche un po'.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo questa cosa sul PC da due vite e gesoo, è scritta benino, mi sarebbe dispiaciuto non postarla! E poi la eruri è sempre l'eruri ed è una bellissima fiamma che va alimentata e fatta vivere (voglio la seconda stagione).  
> ...sono persino riuscita a infilare una citazione a Les Mis in questo delirio...aiuto.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta, i commenti sono sempre apprezzati!  
> -Joice


End file.
